Life sucks when your ordinary )
by nessie-swan-cullen-black
Summary: Edward leaves Bella alone in the woods.she gets turned into a hybrid vamp because both Laurent and Victoria bite her. Now she's got a new awesome power and she moves to mystic falls for a break. there she meets tall and handsome but hes still hung up on Elena. Set in NM and TVD Season 3 but Jenna, Anna, Lexi don't die and good Klaus yeah i suck at summaries :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own anything all to SM

Chapter 1

I needed to see him. I can't believe he just left in the woods?! Where am I going to go now I don't where the hell I am? That asshole just used me and threw me back to the ground. I feel numb all around. He claims he's doing it for my protection?! Protection my ass crack. I feel used and in a way dirty. Now I'm just walking round the woods on my own in the dark.

I hear a snarl behind me. I turn swiftly to see who's behind me. No one. Maybe it's just my imagination. A feel a light breeze on my back. I turn around again. Nothing. What's happening?

"well hello Bella" I know could recognise that voice anywhere. I slowly see that bitch and the traitor.

"umm Victoria and Laurent " I say in scared tone. Laurent just looks at me sorrowfully.

"Where are your bodyguards? Did just go out for drink?" Victoria sneers

"They're gone" in a small voice. Looking down.

"Where may I ask?" Vicky asked.

"I don't know" I whispered with tears down my face.

"How we get our revenge on them. And leave her alone? I think we've done enough" Laurent suggest giving a hopeful look.

"No I think I should take his mate. The way he took mine" Victoria says with venom.

"I'm not his mate" I whispered.

"What" she says harshly.

"He left me. He doesn't love me. i..i was just a distraction." I say through my tears.

"he really has done a number on you hasn't he?" victoria says for the first time caring.

I just nod. She looks at Laurent. He just nods. And start to get ready to leave.

"wait" I say in a louder voice.

"yes?" Laurent says.

"Can you ummmm make me like you?" I don't know why but just had to ask. But to be honest no one's gunna miss me are they? Dads always at sue to "comfort" her after Harry died. And Jacob well he's made it quite clear that never wants to see me again.

"Are you sure Bella this is what you want?" Victoria asks.

I nod "I have nothing to lose" I answer back.

"Laurent you do it"

Laurent flashes to right in front in me. "I'm going to ask you once more there's no turning back. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" my heartbeat increases as he takes a bite. I scream but cover my mouth. Then he stops suddenly.

"Victoria I can't you do it I can't finish it" he chokes.

She nods understandingly.

Then takes a bite then stops.

My legs give out and I collapse then shriek as the pain increases. Then the darkness takes over.

This is my first attempt at a crossover please review


	2. Chapter 2

Soo here chapter 2

I don't own anything

B pov

I could hear every that's been happening around me. I could Victoria talking to Laurent. Everything they say I could hear. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't the burning was too much. I could feel all my muscles stretching. The weird thing is that I can hear a heartbeat that means there's a human in the room. Weird.. actually not that weird probably one of the unfortunate people to cross Victoria. But I couldn't hear her talking to anyone except Laurent.

1 day later….

I was ready I knew I could do.

"come on Bella, why aren't you waking up?" Victoria's frustrated voice came into hearing.

I knew I could do it. Come on. I struggled for a moment then flash. All the direct light made me feel the need to squint my eyes but at least their open right?

"Bella!" Victoria said surprised and rushed to me giving me a light hug? How long have I been for?

She pulled away soon and gave me a questionable look.

"why do you still have blood in your system? I can smell you from hear? What's wrong with your transition?" she said in worried voice.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Well I feel fine anyway… What's wrong with?" I said uneasy.

"you're gunna be fine. Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you I promise" Victoria said supportively.

"She's a hybrid." Laurent surprised us by walking in with a folder in his hand. Probably research.

"a what?" Victoria said confused.

Laurent just sighed and dropped to the sofa. "Well I contacted some friends in the tribes in Brazil and they said that if one human is bitten but not drained completely by two different vampires who have in less than 12 hours before the feed. This increases the human blood cells in our venom which gave Bella a boost and made her normal human blood cells fight back and eventually take over the venom but as there is still in her turns into a vampire – human hybrid/mutant thing."

Wow that's a lot to take in so we were all silent for a few minutes.

"Well lets teach you to hunt bells what's it gunna be human or animal." Victoria asked.

"Do I have venom?" I asked.

"no only males do" Lauren t answered.

"Well then is it possible to feed off a human but not kill them?"

"Well I should think so" Laurent said.

"Well humans it is. But how can make them forget?" I asked curiously.

"I can help with that. I found out that I can erase people's memories but only humans" Victoria said sadly.

"great lets feed"

So that's it for now review please x


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo heres chapter 3 – p.s Damon will be in the stories a few chapters later sorry

Chapter 3 – the hunt.

We were just walking around in Port Angelus when we came across a group of drunk idiots prancing around. Their scents were tantalizing. It made my throats burn more.

"Follow my lead" Victoria whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"hello boys" Victoria said walking up to the boys seductively. A chorus of wolf whistles follow the approach. This made me think of the time ed- he saved me. I shook my head to get the thoughts out my head. I chose the one to left. He was cute one out of the 4.

"hey" I said followed Victoria.

"WOW! Heeello, what's a fine lady like you doing in a place like this?" quacking his eye brow up.

"I'm here for a drink" I said mischievously.

"If I give you a bottle, I want something in return" he said drunkenly.

"And what would that be?" I asked with innocent eyes.

"it includes me, you and a king-sized bed because u look like the type of girl that likes things big" he confidently said with a wink. I mentally gagged. I was getting bored of him.

"Well then if I'm that type I should go somewhere else cos I don't think I'll find it here and by here I mean you!" I said in a sweet voice. I turned to walk away when the fucker grabbed my arm turned me around and grabbed my chin to look at him.

"no one talks to me like that and gets away-" I just punch him hard on the face "you were saying" I said sweetly as possible.

"what wh w " he stuttered.

"you see when said a came here for a drink I meant a drink off of a living target. Well living now but I don't know about later" and with that I grabbed him from the floor and gripped his neck and plunged my fangs in to his skin. Ahhhhh the blood soothed by burning and filled my appetite. I looked around and saw Victoria draining the last of the boys.

"Vic can u make this one forget" I shouted across the lot.

"Course" she gripped his head and said "you'll forget everything that happened tonight and go home drunk" and with that we left.

Soo I know it's a short chapter sorry. please review


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything – but wouldn't mind owning Ian or Jacob for one night ;)

B pov

After the hunt we went back to the apartment just outside Forks. I had shower and a snack. No one knows where I am or anything so I decided just to write Charlie letter saying that I'm okay. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Dad, _

_I'm sorry for not telling you about leaving but I had to go. It was getting too much for me in Forks so I decided to leave for a while. I promise I'll call you every now and then. Don't worry please I'm fine. I'm gonna just go traveling a bit then maybe come back to forks. Please be careful on the job and at home. Don't worry about money or anything I've got more than enough. Thank you for trying to help me but I guess it's not that easy. I love you Dad and always will._

_Again be CAREFUL! Please for my sake at least._

_Love your _

_Bell _

I folded the letter and put in an envelope. After writing the address I called Victoria and asked her if she could post this she of course agreed.

She came in less than half an hour.

Right now we were both just sitting on the sofa watching the vampire Diaries. Oh my I loveeeeeeeeee that show. And that Damon, no words can describe how I feel about him but it's purely lust. While watching it I thought back to Edward. I think the damage he has caused me I don't think I will ever move on completely. Right now I'm at the stage of just hurt and anger. I just feel nothing really. And that's the only way I can describe my feeling right now nothing. I'm scared of what I'm going to do next. I don't have any money cloths or anything. I know I told Charlie that I did but I had to lie for his sake.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Victoria shaking by arm.

"Bella you okay? You seem worried." Victoria asked.

"Yeah um it was just I don't have any cloths, money or anything" I answered. That was have true cos I am worried about that.

"Well Laurent sorted that before he left to go back to the Denali Coven" she said while pulling out a designer handbag full of paper work.

"here this card has unlimited amount of money and it will never run out." "Wow seriously? This for me ?" I asked amazed. She just nodded hugging me.

"And these are from me" pulling a cover off of the floor to display 20 or so Designer cloths bags!?

"OMG are you serious?" and she nodded again.

I jumped up and down excitedly.

"I'm truly sorry for the pain and worry I caused you" she said quietly. I just walked up to her and gave her a tight hug.

"its okay V. the things you've done for was more than enough to get my forgiveness. Your kind of like a sister to me now" I said blushing.

"Yeah well as the best sister in world I got one more surprise. Come with outside." Pulling me with her out the door.

She covered my eyes which was kind of hard walking because I'm still clumsy.

"Taaaadaaa" She sang. And uncovered my eyes.

"OMG" she brought me a midnight black Porsche Boxster S.

"I thought you needed an upgrade from that hunk of junk" she said kindly

"hay don't hate the truck" I teased.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE.


	5. Chapter 5

Hay guys this is chapter 5 –

Chapter 5 – good byes and hellos

B pov-

It's been a month since Victoria had bought me all the cool stuff since then we've spending like mad. I've call Charlie twice in the last months and he says that he's fine and misses me. Yeh right he misses me he's probably happy so he's got an excuse to go over sues. Don't get me wrong I do love Dad but its Clearwater's that pissed me off. The whole Jacob thing you know.

It's been so cool being a hybrid. I'm faster than the other vampires even you know who. I'm quite strong but not as strong normal vampires.

Right now we're on a plane to go Alaska to meet Laurent and see if I've got any powers because Eleazer can see with his power.

"Passenger's please be aware that we well we landing at Alaska Airport in 15 minutes"

I took that as my cue and gathered my things to get. We were on a private plane the thirst would be too hard for Victoria and me.

"You ready?" Victoria asked. I nodded.

"Remember your names Lacey Scott you have been a vampire for 1 year okay and you met me on a hunting trip?" Vic explained.

"But do we have to dress up, I think the blond hair and red contacts and white make up a bit much? And how are we going drown out my heartbeat?" I said walking down the jet exit.

"Well we are going to a hockey match and your heartbeat will be mixed with others so it will okay" she reassured me. I just nodded.

So now I'm walking through an Airport gate way. With blonde hair and Burgundy contacts. All eyes were on me which for once made me feel superior and it boosted my self- esteem.

15 minutes…..

Now we are sitting watching a boring hockey match who I don't know are playing. We were just siting waiting for Laurent I bought some snacks so I was just eating playing temple run 2 on my iPhone 5.

"They're here" Vic whispered. I saw Laurent and a tall beautiful brunette man with golden eyes which reminded me of _them_.

I put away my phone just as they came up to us.

"Victoria, _Lacey_" Laurent greeted.

"Laurent" me and Vic said in unison.

"this is my friend Eleazer " we nodded.

"maybe we should take this to a place where's there's less noise." Eleazer suggested.

"NO" I said a bit too loud.

He looked taken aback.

"Um here's fine, we aren't staying long" I said quickly.

"Erm okay then. Shall we start?" he asked.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked a bit uneasy.

"just stand… wow now that's rare" he muttered to himself.

"what is?" I asked worried.

"well you have a extremely rare power miss _Lacey" he stated._

"What is it?"

"U are what call a creator, you can create any power you want even if it doesn't exist. But this power doesn't work whenever you will want but it will work if you need it to be." He explained.

"Are you being serious? - he nodded- oh my god" I said shell shocked. I need a sit down.

"_Lace _u okay?" Vic asked. I just nodded. After about 5 minutes of complete and utter silence. I decided I needed a break from the whole thing.

I cleared my throat and all eyes were on me.

"Vic can we go?" she nodded understanding that I was over my head. I said goodbye too Laurent and Eleazer and walked away.

I didn't say a word till we got back on the jet.

"Vic I need a break I'm feeling over whelmed. Do you have any place that I can get away from the whole vampire world?" I pleaded.

"for how long?" she said with a frown.

"I dunno a year or two. I know it's a bit long but I really do need it." She just nodded.

"How about Mystic Falls?" she suggested.

Hoped u liked it me follow/review pleassssseeeee and I'll try to post another chapter in 2-3 days


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – travelling :-P

"How about Mystic Falls?" she suggested.

"Umm I dunno where is it? I asked.

"It's in Virginia it's always sunny there so you'll have no problems with vamps" she explained.

"You sure?" I said unsure.

"Of course. I've got a nice manor there. It's kind of a family heir loom. It's been passed down generations." She sadly.

"I'm not sure it's your families" i said frowning.

"Well your kind of family now so it's yours as well" she said smiling.

I gave her a tight hug.

"So when do you want it?" she asked happily.

"Umm I wanted to travel a bit and I need to get in contact with voltori soon enough before they view me as a threat" I said.

"no Bella you can't go alone. They'll kill you or kidnap you the first chance they get." She pleaded.

"V you know I can take care of myself" I reasoned.

"no not against them, but if you've set your mind to it there's no way around it so at least let me call a good friend from the amazons to help you with your power and how to control it please bell bells for meeeeeeeeee?" she said in a 5 years olds voice.

"Okay okay! Just don't say bell bells again okay?" I joked.

"Okie dokie!" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Are you high or something?" I questioned.

"maybe?" she said.

"okay let me call Zafrina okay?" she said in her normal voice. I nodded and plugged in my earphones to my new iPod touch and shut my eyes. I fell in to uncomfortable sleep on the plane seat.

Sorry about the short chapter I just wanted update quicker. PLEASE REVIEW! CAN I HAVE AT LEAST 5? IF I DO THE NEXT WOULD BE ON WHAT THE TVD GAND ARE DOING!


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7 –

_Tvd summary – _

_Well this is very confusing so I'll try to make it as easy as possible to understand, the story isn't on the vampire diaries storyline sorry ;( so here goes…._

_Damon still the local bad boy whose hung up on Elena who is going out with Stefan._

_Klaus and the other originals except their mother + father are good._

_Klaus goes out with Caroline. (yay)_

_Kol goes out with Bonnie_

_Rebekah goes out with Matt _

_Elijah is with Katherine but no one knows where both of them are._

_Sorry Finn he's not really a factor but maybe will be further into the story._

_Jeremy goes out with Anna._

So here's the here's the chapter hope you guys n gurls enjoy it see you at the bottom. I don't own anything

Dpov (Damon's point of View)

So here I am sitting in the grill wallowing in self-pity with a scotch in my hand. Yep this is what I normally do on a Saturday evening while Saint Stefan is with the girl I love doing god knows what!

Yeh I know talk about history repeating itself. First Katherine and now her doppelganger ironic much? _Very much _

"Hello mate" Klaus comes up behind me. Now I think I'm getting old I didn't even hear him come in.

"Hello to you too!" I said mimicking his voice.

"What's got your bun in the oven?" He asked surprised.

"Don't ask!" I said annoyed.

"Have you seen my girlfriend by any chance?" he said looking around.

"No I haven't"- I started

"Don't worry I found her Cara!" he shouted.

"Hey babes" she came walking up to us.

"Hey hunny" I said to her.

She just glared at me so did Klaus. She gave Klaus a kiss on the lips and took a seat next to him.

"So Klausy can we go? We don't wanna miss the movie do we?" Barbie pouts.

"Yes see you around Damon!" Klaus says while being pulled out the door by Blondie.

"Bye Klausy" I say after him.

I down the last of my scotch and call for another one.

Damnnnnn why is life so shit?! I sigh out loud.

"You know sighing a lot is the first signs of depression" a voice from next to me says.

"Well it's a little late for that" I snap and take a look to the person next to me.

Wow! I was taken aback by the beauty next to me. She had long blonde hair and pale. I looked down (come on I am a guy) and saw that she was wearing tight skinny jeans and a cream see through shirt with a black bra. HOT was the only way I could describe her.

"Well hello there" I say in my best seductive voice and my panty dropping smile.

Her turn black with lust then turn back normal. _Weird_…

"Hello back to you the names Kaley and yours?" she asks.

"Damon" I said holding out my hand.

She takes her hands out her lap. She appears to wear lace gloves…?

She shakes my hand.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" I ask.

"A girl like me? What kind of girl do you think I am?" she flirts.

"You really don't want me to answer that!" I say equally flirtatiously.

"Oh I really do" I just wink at her.

"Where do you live?" I ask.

"A place very far from here" she answers.

"You must be thirsty. Can I buy you a drink?" I say with smirk.

"Yes you can… but you have to come out back with me I wanna show you something" she says with a wink and turns on her bar stool and walks out the door.

I quickly down my scotch then I follow her out the door.

I see its dark out. _Wows how long have been at the grill?_

"Kaaaaaleeeey where are you?" I sing softly.

I walk on the path next to the car park seeing my black mustang still parked in its place. _Whose dumb enough to steal from a vampire?_ I smirk at the thought

"Here I am" I find her leaning against the wall in front of me. _Weird she wasn't there before she must move quick._

I walk up to her.

"So what did you want to show me?" I ask with a wink.

"This" she says.

Next thing I know I'm being held up against the wall and with KALEY SUCKING MY BLOOD FROM MY NECK? WTF I'M THE ONE WHO BITES!?

"WHAT THE?" I grab her by neck and twist so hard that it breaks off.

"DAMMIT! COLD ONE, should have known" I say through my teeth.

I knew about these vampires. They only die when there on fire.

I grip my next while dragging the bitch's body and head into the side of the woods and set her on fire.

"Arghhhhhhh" I yell gripping my neck which feels like it's on fire!

What gunna happen to Damon? Is he gunna die? Find out in the next chapter. Remember reviews make me update fast ;)


	8. AN

Hay guys. I just wanted to ask what you want in the next chapter.

See Bella face the voltori and them trying to kill her but she is saved by a certain hybrid.

Or would you like to see what happened to Damon?

Let me know


	9. Chapter 8

Soo heres chapter 8 – I don't own anything ;(

D –pov

Dammit my neck is burning! I'm gunna kill that fucking bitch- wait I already killed but still. I groaned in pain as I clasped my phone in my left hand.

Scrolling through my contacts I found my baby brothers number and dialled.

Ring, ring, ring

"Hello?" Stefan answered. I could hear Elena giggling in the background. I was about to answer when a sharped pain hit me in my neck; the pain was unbearable I just kept on screaming in pain on the floor.

"Damon is that you? Damon!" he yelled through the phone.

"YES GOD DAMMIT IT IS ME WHO ELSEE WOULD IT FUCKING BE!" I screamed.

"Damon what's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Well a fucking cold one bit ME!" emphasis on me.

"WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled.

"Woods near mystic grill" and I dropped the phone. I passed out right there on the floor near the burning bitch.

S pov –

Shit how the fuck did a cold one get close to him? I was worried, well actually a better word to describe it I was shitting a fucking brick.

"Elena I need to go Damon's in trouble, please call Bonnie and Klaus I don't think he's gunna make it" I choked out while looking for the fucking car keys.

"what isn't he gonna make? What's wrong with Stefan?" Elena asked.

"I can't talk now, I need to go when I FIND THE FUCKING CAR KEYS!" I yelled and kicked the t table that was near my leg into the wall.

Elena ran up to me and cupped both sides of my face. "Stefan calm and go to Damon. Stop worrying come on its Damon were talking about. I think he's so annoying that even god will send him back the minute he goes up there" Elena soothed trying to lighten the mood.

"Here use my keys" she gave me the keys and I gave her kiss on the cheek and blurred into her car and speeded off to the grill.

Seconds later.-

I could see a big blaze of fire near the grill. People were screaming and running around.

I swerved and stopped the car in the middle of the road and ran to the distraught scene.

Matt was standing near a girl probably age 16. So I walked up to him.

"Matt this is really important have you seen Damon anywhere?" I asked.

"Umm he was in the grill about an hour ago and disappeared, why Stefan?" h aske.

"After here go to the boarding house and I'll tell you it from there, here take Elena's car" I said giving the keys to him and hastily looking at the fire.

I stated to pace the grounds, closing my eyes to see if I could hear anything. After a few seconds I heard some groaning at the far corner of the car park near the blaze. I wasn't sure but this was my only hope. So I sprinted at a human pace.

"Sorry sir but area is restricted. You can't get past" the fireman said.

I growled and started to compel the guy.

"You. Will. Let. Me. Through" I half snarled it out. He repeated then let go. I ran to the side or the forest and heard coughing.

"Damon?" I called out.

"hh-ere" he groaned. I saw him and immediately blurred next to him.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked at his neck and saw a large bite with blood dripping down to his short.

He tried to answer but couldn't.

"You'll be okay" I comforted.

"Our house isn't that long away" I said while picking him up.

I ran at vampire speed to the boarding house as fast as I could. I kicked the door open breaking the locks and blurring to the living room where Matt, Klaus, Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena waited.

"OH my god! Damon" Elena ran up to him.

Oooooooooooo cliffhanger. Please review and tell me what you think,


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is what Bella has been doing. I changed it a bit so I hope you like it. P.S – Bella meets Kol and Klaus before they go to mystic falls and meet there lovers, the three meet here in Italy. Bythe way Klaus's backgrounds still the same; dark, murderer but Caroline saw through it and made him better ;) I know confusing. So this chapter is before Damon/Stefan/Elena love triangle and before Damon's comes to Mystic Falls.**

**B pov – **

**After some intense weeks training I'm finally ready to go face my nightmare. Victoria begged me for her to come with but I told her I can't get her involved.**

**So right now I was walking down the dark hallway to the Voltori meeting room.**

"**Right this way" Heidi (I think that's her name) said too sweet.**

**She opened a massive door and I heard a big creak while sliding it open.**

**I walked in following Heidi who stood next to big bulky vamp he reminded of Emmett. Oh I wish at least one of them would be here with me.**

"**Master this Isabella the **_**hybrid**_**" she said hybrid like it was poison in her mouth.**

"**Aaaaa nice to meet you **_**Isabella**_**, we spoke on phone. You said that you wanted to see us" Aro said curious looking at me hungrily.**

"**Yes- I cleared my throat- I wanted to show that I won't be a threat to your race or anyone else. I just want to live in piece" I said smooth. I heard chuckles from the back. **

"**You Isa-"please call me Bella" I interrupted.**

"**You see Bella we can't be sure that you won't be a threat to our race in the future can we?" Aro said harshly.**

"**Yes you see I'm a woman of my word so you can trust me" I assured him through my teeth. These **_**things**_** were really pissing me off.**

"**I'm sure you are still" he said.**

**He looked behind me and nodded to the people behind.**

**I could hear the door shut with a bang which made me flinched.**

"**Well Bella I am sorry that it came to this. Goodbye Isabella" he said coldly. He grabbed my neck but before could I grabbed his hand and pushed it back.**

"**I wouldn't do that if I was you" I said equally coldly.**

**You see during my sessions with zafrina she taught me that my anger and adrenalin fuelled my strength so if I'm angry I'll get more powerful.**

**I grabbed him by the neck. By now most of the guards took a step forward.**

"**aa-a-aaaa stop or I snap his neck" I said viciously.**

"**You I came here for an agreement and that's what I'm gonna get even if I have to kill a few of you" I glared at of them.**

"**So let's talk huh Aro. Tell you guard to stand down" I commanded. He said nothing. I tightened my grip on his neck and his face started to crack.**

"**O-kaaay stand down!" HE told them. They reluctantly took back they're places.**

**I tighten my grip once more then throw him across the room. His guard immediately help him up. He just glared at me.**

"**now where were we. I ve got a few ground rules to set so listen carefully." The other two brothers joined there brother across the room so I took a seat on Aro's thrown just to piss him off.**

"**no-one tries to kill me, when I ask you for any help you'll it happily and I'll do the same and one last thing NEVER cross me or ill be forced to something I really don't want too like kill all of you because you know I can do it" I said strongly.**

"**is that clear?" I ask. No one said a word they all just looked at Aro expectantly.**

"**I said IS THAT CLEAR?" I got weak yeses from a few of them including the "big 3"**

"**Pain" this is the first time I heard a peep from Jane since I got here. She squinted her eyes which were glazed with anger.**

"**hunny don't try it. I'm immune to it but you see you're not" I learnt a cool trick from Zafrina its called the mirror it turns the tables of mental powers so when they use their powers on me it will back fire and that's exactly what happened to Jane.. An ear-splitting screech left out of her mouth while she fell to the fall in pain.**

"**Pppleease stop" she pleaded.**

"**You it to stop? You stop using your power" I said with a lot of venom.**

**She looked at me and closed her eyes. I guess she stopped because the screaming stopped.**

**I walked forward and to my surprise all them divided in middle cowering to the side walls. I just smiled.**

"**Goodbye Voltori but It won't be the last time you see because ill in Italy for a while. Maybe ill drop by" I said happily. And walked out the room and into the hallway. Hmmm I need a drink. I looked down at what I was wearing which was a crimson red short dress with black heels. I looked a bit over dressed but didn't care. So I got to my car putting my dolce and gabbana sunglasses on and sed my way to the nearest bar.**

**A pov – (Aro)**

**She just walked out. The bitch no one I men no one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it.**

"**Felix, Demetri follow her and make sure you don't get found." I ordered.**

"**Yes master" and they disappeared.**

"**Brother what are you going to do?" Caius asks interested.**

"**You'll see brother but first I need to have a chat with our good friend Kol" he smiled at me.**

**Oooo another cliff-hanger what is he plotting and what would it have to do with Kol the original? **

**Please please review and tell me if you want the next chapter to be on Damon or Bella?**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay this is what's happening to Damon –

S – pov

I carefully put Damon on the couch while he was still unconscious. I turned around and was faced with tearful Elena and a lot of other worried faces.

"What's happened to him?" Klaus asked.

"He was bitten by a cold one"

"Shit!" Klaus muttered.

"I know" I said.

"What is a cold one anyway? And how did it get close to him?" Caroline questioned.

I was too exhausted to answer so I looked to Klaus and signalled him to answer her.

He cleared his throat before answer.

"a cold one is a I different kind of vampire. They were created when a witch's spell backfired when she tried to make a spell to kill us. But they are as strong our kind vampire when they 500 years or so but they are harder to kill; they have to be rip apart and burned. They kind are evil and spiteful from what we've found out about them. They're more sheltered from the real because they can't go out in the sunlight, well they can but because their skin is hard like granite and stone so it um-m sparkles like granite as well…" Klaus said with smile that wiped off quickly thinking of our current situation.

"Wow so I was bitten by a fucking walking disco ball wow." Damon now fully conscious said.

"Oh my brother always the comedian" I said sarcastically.

"Well finally now I'm on my death bed you admit it. Ill die a happy guy!" he's response back with equally as much sarcasm as I used.

I frowned.

"You're not deaths bed" Elena sniffed.

"well it feels like it" Damon muttered.

"don't worry. We'll find away but right now I need guys to follow me except Elena and Damon." Klaus said serious.

We all nodded and followed.

K pov

Shit. In all my 1000 years I've never come across this! Seriously a fucking piss takes. I swear next time I see Aro I will beat the living shit out of him!

I turned up the stereos in Stefan's room so Damon couldn't hear.

I others look at me with questioning eyes.

"I never seen this happen before I don't think the venom can kill him if we drain it out somehow" I say to them.

"How do you think we can do it" Caroline asks.

"do you think someone can suck it out before it goes into his blood system?" Klaus asks.

"I'll do It, he's my brother I'll do whatever it takes" Stefan says strongly.

"you sure?" Bonnie asks.

"Can you do a spell so I don't get to carried away?" Stefan asks bonnie

"Yeah ill try" Bonnie nods.

D pov.

"out of all he ways of dying didn't think ill this way" I say weakly.

"no don't talk like that! You're not going to die." Elena comforts and walks up to me and grabs my hand giving it a little squeeze.

I just gaze into those beautiful lapis luzuli colour orbs. For fuck sake! Why does she always do this? She makes me love her by saying the simplest things.

Just as my thoughts started about elen my golden brother comes in with his Scooby doo gang following.

Stefan comes straight for me grips my neck looking like he wants kill me. haha brother the fucking cold one got there first.

His grip tightens as the witch chants some kind of spell.

"Sorry brother" Stefan says before letting his vampire face out and plunging his fangs into my neck.

"Stefan WHAT ARE DOING! KLAUS GET OFF HIM" Elena screams

Fuck that hurt like a bitch. He's gonna pay for that. I swear I'm gunna hunt his ass till the end of time.

Thanx for the reading. Make you remember that the quicker the reviews the faster the update ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Heres wat Aro has in store for Bella- ps Kol is still evil because he hasn't met bonnie yet remember all bellas povs happen before anyone turns up in mystic falls. I don't own anthing,

B pov.

So here I am sitting in a bar with a scotch in my hand. After all those intense lessons I've grown a taste for alcohol. I can feel people watching me well my back. As I ordered another I felt a breeze hit my cheek and I could hear the stool next to me being dragged.

"Well hello!" I voice that sounding like it came from an old British movie.

"Hello back to you." I took a look at mysterious-British man. Hmmmm he's quite handsome. With luscious brown cropped hair and Emerald green eyes with a cheeky smile. Maybe it's time to play?

"I'm Kol. You are?"

"Isabella but I prefer Bella"

"Did you know Isabella means-?

Beautiful in Italian" we both said together. I just nodded and drank the rest of my scotch. I loved the way it burned the back of my throat. It felt intense and painful at the same time.

"Hm so what brings you to Italy?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Business" I said bored.

"Ooo I do want a Business woman."

"Well everyone wants but only some people actually get" I said seductively. I had enough of talking more action.

"Am I one of those special people that get?" he asked with a wink.

"Maybe" and with that I got off the barstool, paid the barman and strolled out of the door without another word.

I neared my car when I felt a light breeze hit the back of my neck. I turned swiftly around and saw nothing, just the entrance to the bar. I heard a scream from down the alleyway next to my car. I ran to see what all the commotion was about.

What I saw gave me goose bumps. Kol was draining a woman. His veins near his eyes were visible and the white buts of the eyes were red with his pupils black and last but certainly not least he had long fangs which were piecing the women's skin. He looked and continued to drain the poor women dry. After he was done he dropped her lifeless body to the ground and walked over to me. This instinctively made me take a few steps back.

"You know Bella it's rude to leave without saying goodbye." I said nothing which only made him smirk more.

"What's wrong? Cat got you tongue?... You see this afternoon I got quite an unexpected phone call from my good friend Aro and said he needed help with someone whose been threatening to expose our kind so I'm here to exterminate the problem which in this case you are the problem" Kol sneered but continued to approach forward. With every step He took forward I took a step back. Then he disappeared. No I'm being serious he just disappeared into thin air.

After a few seconds I decided to make a move. For a minute there I thought it was all in my mind but that thought soon faded as I was grabbed and thrown to a wall. That's when I saw the monster that was in Kol. Baring his fangs he decided to tease with tightening his grip on my neck blocking my air waves with a sadistic smile plastering across his face.

"It was nice meeting you Bella any last words." he said loosening his grip so ii could talk.

"Go to hell" I replied gasping for air again.

"Not before you. Goodbye Isabella." He said while plunging his fangs into my neck. What good is it being a fucking half vampire if I couldn't take on one measly monster thing? I could feel my anger rise up along with my strength. Kol didn't notice any of this he just kept drinking. I glanced behind him to see the dead carcass of the poor woman who sadly met the wrath of Kol. These thoughts only fuelled my anger. I felt a bit dizzy but managed to grab his hand off my neck and bend it so hard that I even heard a few bones crack and break.

"ARGHHHH" Kol shouted as he let me go and gripped he hand in agony. Yeah that's right karmas a bitch.

I just let put a chuckle while watching him in pain. He got angry and tried to run at me when someone or something grabbed and throw him to the wall. Make a huge in it.

That's it who do you think saved her? You'll just have to review and pm me to fund put. I might be generous and give you guys a clue. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

So here's Damon's chapter. Hope you like it see you at the bottom.

I don't own anything ;(

D pov.

After my so-called brother attacked me I fell into a deep sleep well I say sleep it was more like not-being-abled-to-open-my-eyes sleep. I could hear everything that was happening around me but I just couldn't open my eyes or move. The burning faded but didn't go completely. It hurt a bit but now just in my throat.

"Can't you just ask Klaus for some of his blood to heal Damon? I mean I hate him in all but the counsels getting restless!" Alaric whines. How at least he cares then? At least we're getting somewhere.

"I dunno it might affect the cold ones venom cos he's still got some venom that entered his blood stream before I sucked most of it out" Stefan explained.

"Do you know if he's even gunna wake up?" Ric said in an annoyed voice.

"I don't know! I don't know! God no one's even heard about this type of situation!" Stefan growls. After that I heard the sound of glass smashing.

"Gheeeze calm down Stefan. He'll be okay. Come on he's Damon. I bet he will wake and still be the same dick we all know and hate" He comforted.

Just then I heard a car drive down our front pavement and I heard the front door slam.

"Stefan! Where the fuck are?" great just what I needed Stefan's best friend Lexi to torture me by her constant talking.

"Lexi what are you doing here?" Stefan said surprised.

"Elena called me and told me everything! How's he doing?"

"He's not waking up. I don't know what to do! Help me Lexi. Help. I can't lose him" Stefan sobs. For the first time in my 140 years I felt the need to be there for him. I felt… guilty. I was the one who made his life hell and he's still there for even though I've never EVER been there for him. I feel even more guilty that he knows that I'm in love with HIS girlfriend and does nothing about it. I need to wake up. i need to. Not for me for my brother. Of course I'm never gunna tell him that ;) but how?

Sory SORRY sorry for such a short chapter, I promise that the next one will be longer.


	14. Chapter 14

Previous chapter –

… _I felt a bit dizzy but managed to grab his hand off my neck and bend it so hard that I even heard a few bones crack and break. _

"_ARGHHHH" Kol shouted as he let me go and gripped he hand in agony. Yeah that's right karmas a bitch._

_I just let put a chuckle while watching him in pain. He got angry and tried to run at me when someone or something grabbed and throw him to the wall. Make a huge dent in it._

Chapter 13 – friendship?

B pov –

Kol groans in pain as he tries to get up but stops when he takes a look at the "mystery guy" that throw him into the wall.

"Hello brother" the man that stood before said in an old-British accent.

"Um Klaus what the fuck was that for?" Kol said angrily.

"Well I told you brother not to kill so many humans. And what do you do? Go and try to kill two people in one fucking day? So don't ask me what that –points to where the dent in the wall- was for?" "Klaus" yelled at what looks like a very pissed off little brother.

"Go to hell Klaus! Oh wait you already own the whole place!" Kol said before blurring away probably looking for dinner.

For the first time "Klaus" turns around to look at me, I automatically admire his "handsomeness". He had striking blue eyes and blonde cropped hair.

"Look you will not remember what happened tonight and you will go home thinking you were drunk" in a commanding voice and his pupils did a weird thing.

"WTF? Do you think I'm blind? I just saw your so-called brother turn into-flinging my hands in the air- that and you expect me to forget? Are you fucking crazy?" I yelled pacing in front of him.

"Hey hey hey!" he said grabbing me with both hands on my arms.

"Calm down! I know you won't say anything to anyone cos come on you just broke a vampires hand so I'm guessing you're not human." He says in a knowing voice.

"What are you?" I asked in a small voice.

"But you're not going to say anything" Klaus said.

"No I'm not going to say anything but I need to know what you are!" I pleaded

"Darling I'm a vampire" He answered

"No you're not" in a fierce voice.

"Yes I am!" he said angered.

"No you're not!" I repeated.

"YES I AM! Anyways how do you know?" He said annoyed.

"COS I'M HALF VAMPIRE! AND I'VE MET VAMPIRES BEFORE- HELL I've BEEN ATTACKED BY A FEW OF THEM! AND YOU AND YOUR MANIAC ARNT SOME OF THEM!" I yelled more annoyed.

"Now that's impossible! Wait… unless you're a cold one type of hybrid… oh that's brilliant! And that's why Aro wanted you gone- I nodded- he's scared! Oh wow wow woow! What shall I do with you now?" He asked himself.

"I know!- clapped his hands together- Let's go for a drink?" he mischievously. I laugh as he gets rid of the body and pulls out the alleyway.

K pov.

Well I must admit I'm a sucker for a beautiful woman. And I must say that "Bella" is beautiful. With curly, thick burgundy locks with a hint of brown in them. And brown doe eyes that will make you melt the second you lay eyes on them and luscious red lips. And all together with a heart shaped face and a body that would belong to a super model. Well this night is going to be one hell of a night.

4- Hours later

It's nearly 3 o clock in the morning. And me and Bella are still laughing and drinking.

"Well I think we should call it a night? Don't you think Isabella?" I slurred out.

"Why Nicklaus I think your right" she replied. You see me and Bella have been having a heart to heart since the moment we stepped foot in the bar. I managed to tell her everything and I mean everything and she didn't judge me like other people would have. And in exchange she told me everything thing. And to be honest I think Ed-weirdo was a dick to leave her like that and she certainly deserves more.

She leans into and whispers wickedly "Your place or mine" with a wink.

That got me started. With a growl that rumbled from my chest I grabbed her throw her over my shoulder and walked out of the bar and to my house where we ravaged each other like animals we were.

And that's it thanx for the reviews! Please continue to read 3


	15. Chapter 15

Hay thank you all for the REVIEWS you guys are the best my lovely readers 3 please please keep reading and please please please Review pleaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee with Damon on top ;P

Sooo I won't keep you guys anymore here's chapter 14 –

I don't own anything sadly

Damon pov:

FUCK THIS SHIT I'm GETTING UP! But how?! For fuck sake if this is the way the spirits repay for my good deeds- wait what good deeds?! Aaaaahhhhhh you know me always the comedian even on my death bed. It's been nearly 3 fucking days maaaaannn and I'm bored as hell! I need to get up or I'm gunna bust! Great I can hear someone coming up it better not be Lexi or I will find a way to kill myself in my sleep!? I feel the bed shift down on one side and someone sit down next to me and put a warm hand on my chest. Mhmmmmhhhhhh Elena it must be. How I miss seeing her face its making my chest swell, I miss her big doe eyes and her shining smile. Oh why does my life have to be so shit?! I miss the girl I love even though she's dating my brother but at least I know she has feelings for me or else why would she be here today? Right?!

"Oh Damon why won't you wake up? Don't you the pain you're causing Stefan or even me" she says softly. I'm causing her pain?! Shit I feel even shitter….

"Please Damon! Please come back to us. Everyone misses your cocky ways even Bonnie. Please come back to me" she says the last part softly, all most like a whisper but I still hear it.

Maybe if I move a finger. Nope. A toe? Nope. Okay eyes focus on eyes. Come on please you stupid body!

Suddenly I feel the bed shift and the warmth that was next to me disappears. Nooo Elena come back.

I hear the door shut and footsteps going down the hall. Dammit I'm alone again. No wait someone coming back. Maybe Elena? Yep it's Elena I recognise the heartbeat 3 I know pathetic but I'm in love.

She puts something on the table then goes back down the hall. Aww I miss her already.

But then there's a tantalizing smell overpowers her old scent. The smells so mouth-watering it my throat burn. It smells so sweet and heavenly?! What the hell? The only thing I call heavenly is blood….. shit are they fucking trying to torture me ?! and by putting it right next to me!? wow so this is how they treat the sick.

From what I could hear everyone's in the living room downstairs. But all I can focus on is the blood. I can't get it out of my head. All can think about is ripping someone's neck off and drinking them dry. I want that blood. I need it! My throat aching by now and I don't know what to do.

The smells over-whelming my other senses and I can't take it anymore. Its driving me mad. With all my strength I push my eyelids and they finally open but all the direct light hits my eyes but I keep them open. Hell I'm not going to close them until I have the red liquid coursing down my throat. I look around the room and my eyes catch the silver cup pull of red heaven. I blur to it faster than usually.

At last I have the blood in my hands. And with that thought I empty the glass in less than a second. Mmmhhhhmmmmmmm….

Now I'm up I decide to greet everyone downstairs. Wait a second,,,,

There are at least 6 vamps downstairs and half of them must be over 1000 years old. Wouldn't they be able to hear me by now? That's strange .

Maybe I'm wrong but something sure does sound fishy… Okay think later. Get even now.

I flash to the door in amazing speed. A gently pull the door open careful not to make a sound. I sneak down the hall way to outside the living room door. I stand there for a minute or 2 just listening.

"Well was there any change at all to him Elena?" my brother asks.

"no he's just like yesterday" Elena answers.

"for fucks sake what the hell's wrong with him! What are we going do?" Stefan.

"I know! Well if he's asleep he's not going to be pissed at us for raiding his alcohol cabinet right?" Kol suggests. I don't hear anyone reply.

Wtf if the touches my bourbon- I hear glasses clanging. That's it game on bitches.

I burst through the doors and hold Kol by the neck on the wall then chuck him out the side window with such force that he was sent flying into the forest next the house.

All I do is turn to and shocked faces behind me and "Miss me?" with a smirk. Wow what the hell happened to me in these three days?

You never know maybe the iced bitch did do some good to me after all?!

Okay I'm gonna warn you guys I don't think ill update this week because its my cousins wedding and all that crap. I'm so so so sorry u guys but I promise that ill update as soon as I can hope you liked it.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's chapter 16 – **PLEASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REMEMBER THAT ALL Bella CHAPTER ARE BEFORE ANY OF THE GANG MEET IN MYSTIC FALLS X **** SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION** 3 picture links on profile x

I don't own anything –

B – pov

Well it's been quite an interesting few months since I met Klaus and since the voltori crossed which they are paying for slowly. You see I had enough of the voltori throwing their weight around and taking any powerful vampire they got wind about.

So I've made quit reputation in the books of the voltori. Since they think I'm dead I now go by _**sauveur de la guerre. ange de la vie**_ (saviour of war. angel of life in French) because I've made it my personal job to help the innocent vampires that meet the Voltori's wrath. With a little help from a few of Klaus's friends I can find out who the Voltori want and go to the place they expect to get the vampire. By scaring them a bit with my powers or fight a few of them they eventually run away with their tail between their legs.

I keep in touch with Vic and call her from time but she always gives me a long ass lecture about how the Voltori is dangerous blah blah blah…. But I've this weird feeling that this time she might be right…

One year later…

I just caught wind that the voltori are plotting against a coven in Alaska. So right now I'm running through the Alaskan forest. I'm nearly there. 1….2….3 and I'm here. I stay in the shadows and just take in the scene before me. It's the… Denali coven including Laurent with a human boy?! And the almighty Voltori coven with all members current._ Strange_.

"We will now give you the choice, Change him or we will kill him" Asshat Aro said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No I will not damn him to this life" a beautiful blond woman with golden eyes said somewhat protectively.

"I'm sorry Tanya but you can't make those kind of decisions" Aro replied clearly irritated.

"I think you'll find she can" a voice that belonged to my past said.

I froze there and then. There he was with his beautiful family. They hadn't changed a bit; he hasn't changed a bit. They were strolling along the snowy clearing.

"aaaah Edward. What a surprise" Jane said pleased.

"Yes Jane It is" He said holding hands with an unknown brunette!? He stood somewhat protectively for the… The thing!

My heart cracked at the sight of how he looked at her with pure love; the way he used to look at me. It made me want to curl up in a ball and cry. So it was true when he said that I was just distraction. These thoughts made my anger rise along with my strength.

"Well what is your decision Tanya?! Caius yelled.

"Do not talk to her like that" the human boy yelled bravely but stupidly.

A growl erupted from Caius chest as he lunged for the boy but was held back by Asshole Aro.

"Now now brother" Aro said somewhat calmly.

"I have lost patience with you Coven! Pick Live or Die!" Aro for the first time losses his temper.

"Neither" Ed- he Answers.

The second he said that he dropped to the floor in pure agony. I took that as my queue to step in. I was about to take a step out of the shadows when I remembered I looked like me… it only took a second to change my appearance. Putting my face in my hands I closed my eyes…

Picking my head up I inspected myself. Wow I must say I'm good with light brown ringlets and a flawless face that would even make Rosalie herself jealous.

By now Edward was still yelling out in pain while his family watched and the mysterious brunette yelling at Jane to stop. Stupid girl.

Like Edward she also fell on the floor.

Taking I deep breath I stepped out of the edge of the clearing. I knew everyone could hear me that's why they all looked at my direction well except Jane, Him and the stupid brunette.

With a chorus of gasps I strolled up to the large groups. now standing in the middle of the two groups facing Aro I smiled and clapped 3 times.

"Hello Aro" I said in a painfully sweet voice.

"Oh it's you! I was waiting for you to arrive. Tell me are you enjoying causing havoc among the vampire world" Aro asks.

"I enjoy it very much" I said smiling.

"Well you should enjoy it while you can" he said looking at the side to a new vampire.

"I will"

He just cackled a laugh.

"Zain I think she's yours now" Aro says while smiling.

Before I could reply I was hit by a wave of excruciating pain in my head that forced me to fall on the floor. While I was on the ground I was encircled by 5 members of the Voltori.

Oooooooooooooo cliffhanger is it the end for Bella? What about the Cullens? Review and ill update quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE I HAD LOOOOOOAAADS OF EXAMS BT I HOPE THIS CAN MAKE IT UP TO YOU

Chapter 17 – d pov

Previous chapter –

I burst through the doors and held Kol by the neck on the wall then chuck him out the side window with such force that he was sent flying into the forest next the house.

All I do is turn to and shocked faces behind me and "Miss me?" with a smirk. Wow what the hell happened to me in these three days?

You never know maybe the iced bitch did do some good to me after all?!

They just looked at me in awe.

"D-ddddamon?" Klaus stutters.

"That's my name DON'T ware it out" I said casually walking up to my bourbon cupboard which is half empty coz of those dicks!

"Www- how- wha?" Klaus continues to stutter. I'm surprised he's the only one that could actually speak the others are still frozen.

"well I was having quite a nice nap until that- pointing at the broken window- cunt started talking about MY alcohol collection then I just had to get up" I answered while.

"n-no I mean what happened to you?" Klaus asked worried.

I answered as honestly as I could. "I actually don't know or give a shit but I do know I'm loving whatever is going on"

He just nodded while walking over to me and making himself a drink.

I just looked at him weirdly.

"What? I need it!" he answered visibly agitated. I just gave him a cheeky smile and said nothing.

After about 3 minutes of silence and with the others still in whatever Trans that there in, I decided enough was enough.

"Okay you guys snap out of it!" I yelled in their faces.

They still stood with the same faces.

"Hmmmmmm," I continued to think how to snap them out.

I strolled up to my brother and gave him my famous smirk and whispered in his ear "you better stop me brother or else YOU'LL be sorry". I looked at his face and saw that nothing changed.

"ok then what's gunna happen next is on your own head" I muttered as I walked up to Elena. For a while I just looked at her examining her beauty. I took a deep breath and put my hands on both sides of her face and took one last look at my brother and saw that he tensed. With a smirk and gently brange my face down to Elenas face and brushed my lips against hers. Before I could get into it I felt a sharp pain hit my left cheek and then I found myself being thrown across the room. But lucky for me I had just enough time to land of feet rather than my ass.

I looked at the scene before. A very angry Stefan standing protectively over Elena who is fuming. Aww she's so cute when she's angry

"WHAT THE FUCK Damon?! Elena yelled which shook Caroline and the others out of whatever they were in.

"so now you guys are- owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwww! I felt something sharp enter my lower abdomen. I looked up and saw Kol standing in front of me with smirk. He let go and I tumble to ground.

"and that's for throwing me out the window" Kol said somewhat proudly.

I ignored him and pulled out the stake and throw it at Kol with such speed no one saw it coming.

"DAMMMMMMMOOOONNNNNNN SALVATORE" a voice from my past yelled. Fuck I am now OFFICAILLY FUCKED.

Ooooo who is it?! Review and ill update quicker xxx


	18. Chapter 18

So sorry it took so long here it is

I don't own a thing ;(

Chapter 18 – Bella pov –

"Zain I think she's yours now" Aro says while smiling.

Before I could reply I was hit by a wave of excruciating pain in my head that forced me to fall on the floor. While I was on the ground I was encircled by 5 members of the Voltori.

It only took me a minute to put my super shield on. But I still on the ground while the 5 members kicked my lower abdomen. This pissed me off which isn't good. I grabbed I think his names Felix's foot I picked it up and swung him around in a circle which caused the rest of the 5 members to tumble down. While they were on the ground a few more members came at me which I dispose of very quickly. After that I turned around to see every one of them looking at me.

"Now that was just plain rude!" I said in fake happy voice. Giving a cold chuckle I went back to my place in between the two groups. I noticed that Jane stopped sending excruciating pain to Edward and has now turned her attention to me. hmmmm that's right bitch!

"What's the matter asshat Aro? Cat got your tongue?" I took a step forward to Aro which caused quite a lot of commotion on their side.

"I ahhhh REATREAT!" He yelled visibly terrified. Soon all them are screaming and yelling and running into the trees.

I chuckled completely forgetting that my worst nightmares behind.

Just then my phone rang. *ring- hello?

"where the hell are you? Isa don't go to Alaska! It's the voltori they've got a new member- Klaus yelled.

"who can get through my shield…. I cut him off by finishing his sentence off.

"What? You've already gone haven't you?" he said sounding like a ton of bricks were taken off his shoulders.

"hmmmmmmmmmm maybe." I giggled

"Ahhhhhhhh Isabella what am I gunna do to you?" He chuckled. He calls me Isa or Isabella because he doesn't like Bella.

" I wonder…. Oh yeah Klaus ill chat to later.. or maybe even drop by" I said seductively.

I could hear him take a sharp breath in.

"I'll be waiting" and with that I hung up.

Just then someone startled me by grabbing my shoulder I swiftly jumped forward and turned around.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Carlisle said chuckling. I just snorted and glared at him.

"what do you want?" I said coldly.

This took him by surprised.

"umm I just wanted to thank you for saving my family" he said trying to be sincere. My family …. That used to be me as well. I could feel my heart break all over again.

"I didn't do it for you!" I said viciously.

"Hay! Don't talk to him like that!" the bimbo Rosalie yelled at me. stupid girl.

"ILL TALK TO HIM THE WAY I WANT TO TALK TO HIM!" I yelled back.

They must have been scared caused they almost immediately took a step back.

I just gave a cold look to them.

"You people never change do you?" I ask rhetorically not expecting an answer.

I gave a sarcastic chuckle and turned to leave.

"What do you mean?" Ed- he asked.

I turned around and faced him.

"I mean why can't you guys just stay the FUCK away from humans? Huh? Is it that hard?" I questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Edward snapped and turned to his "family".

"Does the name ISABELLA SWAN mean anything to you?" I said and every one of the Cullens and Laurent froze. I mean literally frozen in place.

Slowly Edward turned around.

"H—how d-o –you know h-er?" He stuttered. His face stone and pale, well paler than usual.

I looked at the rest of his family and I saw they had the same expression as him.

I smirked.

"do you know how much pain you caused her?" I said with venom taking a step forward to him and he instinctively took a step back with pained expression.

"n—o=whh" He stutters.

"do you know that you and your family killed her?" I said with equally same cold look on my face.

This was it! Now is the time to him like he hurt me!

"Noo—o we left to pppprotect"- "HA! You left her in the woods alone! A heartbroken teenager! How could you think that was safe? When vampires are hunting her down every second of the day!" I screamed.

And after those words he collapsed on the and yelled out in pain. HA good!

Everyone ran towards but he didn't listen to then he just continued wail on the floor in agony.

"STOP IT! STOP! DON'T HURT HIM" the stupid brunette screamed at me.

I just smirked. "I'm not doing anything! It's his on consciousness that's making him go crazy not anyone else!"

"Who are you anyway!" She yelled.

"Keep your tone down vampire! Or you'll be on the floor next to him!" I yelled back furious.

"She's right who are you?" Tanya – I think that's her name asked me kneeling down next to Edward who was still on the floor.

"you don't even wanna know" I muttered.

"we really do!" my EX- best friend Alice yelled as well. Gosh these people! I just save their fucking lives!

"Well I'll let you guess" I said walking away preparing to leave.

"Wait! How do you know Bella?" Alice asks.

I turn around and give her a fake smile.

"I was at her FUNERAL!" I said.

"F-unnnerall?" she whimpers.

"like I said when the LOVE of her life left her in the woods she was on the way back where she was ripped apart by an animal. They never found body they just found parts of it" I said acting perfectly.

"No your lieing!" Emmett whimpered.

"Try me! Like I said before You MONSTERS KILLED HER!" I said extra cold.

"Noooo!" Edward yelled.

And I just turned around I left. Yep just like that.

Goshhhhhhh I need a holiday! I've been through too much in a one day.

I stopped off at a hotel and just sat in a café across the street from it. Hmmmmaybe ill call Klaus!

I got out my phone and dialled his number.

RING RING RING-

"Hello?" Klaus answered.

"its me. hay Klaus do you still have those tickets to mystic Falls?"

FINALLY SHE'S OFF TO MYSTIC FALLS!

WHAT KIND OF HAVOC WILL SHE CAUSE THERE?

WILL SHE MEET THE CULLENS AGAIN?

U never know…..

THAT'S SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


	19. NOT UPDATE

**HAYYYYYYYYYYYYY GUYS SORRY ITS NOT AN UPDATE I JUST WANTED TO CLEAR SOME THINGS OUT PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEE DON'T HATE ME :_) **

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**at the time of the fight with the voltori is the same time as damons (HIM BEINNG BITTEN) change... So chapter 17 and 18 are basically at the same time just in different places CONFUSING I KNOW**** I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYY **


	20. Chapter 20

Hay guys I'm back with another chapter sorry it took so long.

So guys I just wanted to say I'm sorry for any mistakes through the chapters English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for that. Anyho I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy this chapter

Chapter 19 –

B pov-

My journey to mystic falls was quite uneventful. The road was long and lonely. However it did give me an excuse to think about what had happened these couple of months. I'm pretty sure that the Cullens have found out that "Bella" isn't dead and probably trying to hunt me down but that's the least of my worries.

I wonder what's gunna happen in the "small" town of mystic falls. I gave Vic a call about the house and she said it was all ready. She also told me in at the end of a street so I would probably have to look out for nosy neighbours… yay! (please note the sarcasm) now I have to worry about more people finding out my secret, not to mention the hard temptation of the smell of blood from the house. Anyho I finally found the street that the house was located on.

Hmmmm 2109 maple street… 2102 2103 2104 ….. 2109. Its looks like a normal street. Maybe it won't be that bad living here…. (A/N that's what she thought! ;) )

Driving down the road I found the house pretty quickly. It was … beautiful! It looked like one of those houses you would find on the cover on newspapers and magazines. It looked pristine and clean.

Turning off the engine to my car I picked up my bag from the passenger seat. This bag was very important. It literally had my life in it. Well my vampire life. Ids, money, credit cards everything!

I walked up the door and fiddled with the keys a bit until I found the right one. Swinging the door open I took a step in but turned around. I glanced at the peaceful street before me. It was only 6 am in the morning so most people aren't awake yet. The sun was starting to rise and the sight was breath taking. Crystal, clear skies such a refreshing sight first thing in the morning. I strolled into the house and shut the door behind me…

4 hrs later-

_Hmmmm now what to do? What to do_? I've unpacked everything so now I've got nothing to do. It was a Saturday so no one was at school. That reminds me I need to enrol into the local high school. Grabbing my phone I dialled the number.

"_hello?" a sweet voice answered my call._

"_umm hi yes I would like to know when I can drop by the school and get schedules as I will be starting on Monday?" I ask._

"_Name please?" she asks._

"_Isabella sw- smith" I should really stop doing that!_

"_ahhhh yes you can just pick up the papers when you come in on Monday" she answers._

"_Ok thank you"_

"_Its ok have a good day! Bye" _

"_you too. Bye" I say hanging up._

School, school, school, haven't been there in a long time. Not since… you know. What do I need for school? Clothes. That's it! Let's check out this town's mall! Yay! I know what your thinking- "the Bella would hate shopping" corrections Bella loves shopping but hates when she is the shop model. You see the only time I could go shopping was with ALICE! And she never let do anything except try on clothes.

Grabbing my keys I was about to head out the door when I remembered that I still had to get changed. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I just picked out anything from my walk in closet and throw it on. I glanced at myself and praised. I was just in a simple black and white t shirt, red skinny jeans, black leather jacket and black open toed high heels. I also grabbed some credit cards and shades because the sun sometimes makes my eye colour go a bit… red. Making sure everything's locked I head out. Upon opening the door I was attacked with 5 pairs of eyes.

I gasped because it caught me off guard. Quickly fixing my posture I turn on my poker face.

"Who are you?" I ask the 5 VERY good looking people.

"I uummm hi! I'm Elena Gilbert. I live a few doors away" a girl with straight brunette hair and brown orbs said. These must be the nosy neighbours Victoria was asking about.

"Isabella Smith" I say keeping my voice soft but not too soft.

"This is my brother Jeremy- pointing to another good looking brunette with a muscular build, I examine him top to toe which caused yet another brunette girl to cling to his arm and glare at. Any other time I would have laughed and how she was trying to act fierce. Ahhh humans such petty creatures. - and his GIRLFRIEND Anna- she says pointing to the jealous brunette.

"- this is my boyfriend Stefan- looking at a boy clinging on to her waist, he was quite the looker as well with a prominent jawline, flawless skin and eyes that held the past. If it wasn't for the heartbeat I would have been almost certain that he was a vampire.

"- last but most certainly Least Damon Salvatore who is Stefan's older brother" pointing to dashing raven haired Man. When I say dashing I mean full fledge- definition of tall, dark and handsome- dashing.

Which intrigued me more was the colour of his eyes. They were the most clear blue eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. Everything about them invites you in.

He saw you staring at you with hungry eyes and smirked. This caused me to snap out my daze and look down.

"ummmm so how old are you and where are your parents?" Elena started shooting questions at you.

"I'm 18 and I live alone" I say after a few seconds of thinking. Boy these people are really nosy.

"that's good. Now let's cut to the chase!" for the first a fierce voice said. I looked up and saw that it was none other than Damon Salvatore that said it. I also noticed that he was now in front of me and staring straight into my eyes. It felt like he was staring right through me. Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders and I felt an electric shock shot through my arms and all around my body. I'm so confused I've never felt this way before.

"Invite us in beautiful" he said in a somewhat commanding voice. It made by body feel like I had to obey his order.

Ooooooh will Bella "obey" to Damon's compulsion? You never know. LOVE IT? HATEE IT? TELLWHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING? Pllllease continue to read xxxxx


End file.
